


Leaving Breadcrumbs

by obsessivemuch



Category: Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Porn Battle, Sibling Incest, challenge, kink_bingo: wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet runs, but Klaus's arms are always open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: running, home, alone

Every morning, Violet gets up to make Sunny and Beatrice breakfast while Klaus checks over their homework one final time. In the bustle of the last minute tasks of gathering jackets and grabbing lunches, Violet swallows the nervous fear which creeps into the back of her throat. She grips Klaus's hand even as she waves goodbye to the pair going to the gate to wait for the bus. Sometimes she regrets agreeing to Klaus's request to let them leave home to go to public school, but he persistently argues that they can't keep them from society, that Sunny is smart enough to recognize a villain, that they promised each other that Beatrice would never know the tragedy that the Baudelaires survived. It's not until the bus turns the corner that Violet drops his hand and strides toward the home gym. On the mornings where her anxiety eats away at her, she runs ten miles on the treadmill, feeling the breath of Count Olaf's villainy on the back of her neck. She runs and runs until her calves hurt and Klaus appears in the doorway with a bottle of water and a towel. She takes them both gratefully, smiling at him with pleasure. As she begins her cool down, he sits and pages through his latest book, his eyes skimming past the words. Eventually, she steps down from the treadmill and reaches out her hand to pull him up out of the chair. He wraps his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss against her mouth even as his free hand unties the ribbon in her long hair, freeing it from a messy bun.

She leads him to the shower room inside the gym, dropping garments along the path like Hansel and Gretel leaving breadcrumbs. By the time they reach the square room, not a scrap of clothing remains between them. Klaus closes the door by pushing her against the glass and thrusting his tongue into her mouth, the warm water sloshing over his naked back as she winds her arms around his neck, pausing to remove his glasses to set them in a nearby tray. "Make love to me," Violet says when he removes his tongue so he places his hands on her hips and lifts her so he can shove his cock deep inside, making her moan at the abrupt contact between their bodies. "Yes," she whispers, dropping her head onto his shoulder as she wraps her legs around his hips. He braces his body with the towel racks that hang on either side of the door and rocks forward, jamming his dick into her in a rhythm as her breasts press against his chest. It takes a few moments for Violet to explode, her back aching from the frosted glass door that always leaves bruises, but the pain is nothing to the shudders of pleasure crashing over her body as he continues to fuck her until she screams, her voice lost among the water cascading against the tile floor. She quickly collapses on him, her body like gelatin as she grips his shoulders and her orgasm recedes. "Klaus?" she says, pressing grateful kisses into his neck.

"I'm not done, Violet," he answers, a hint of violence in his tone that sends shivers up her spine. She understands, slowly unwrapping her arms and sliding down his body, moving to face the shower head's stream of warm water. She feels him step up behind her, his hand resting lightly on her breast, playing with her nipples and kneading her soft flesh. Excitement begins to build in her bloodstream again as his finger presses into her anus, the pressure vying with anticipation as she hears him demand, "Use the shower head." With a shaking hand, she pulls down the showerhead and adjusts the setting so water drills into her skin. The cord unwinds as she brings it down to her pussy, the sharp needlelike water stimulating her back to life. She moans a little as he pushes a second finger into her ass and bumps her head against his collarbone. Before she can laugh though, his dick replaces his fingers, pulling her apart as her body adjusts to him. "Fuck, that feels good," Klaus says, bringing up his other hand to tilt her head back to steal a kiss. The pressure of the shower head combined with the pressure of his dick feels like almost too much for Violet and she squeaks when he starts to move slowly out of her before he thrusts forcefully, finding a rhythm that teases her and satisfies him. Her clit throbs intensely as he says a steady stream of words in her ear about how much he enjoys fucking her when they're all alone, how he owns her, how he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she doesn't come again until she feels his finger stroking her clit under the water cascading as he finally lets his seed spill down her legs in a burst of heavy breathing. Wordlessly, they clean themselves up, using water and soap to wash away all their sweat and affection, but in truth, the anxiety weighing down Violet's heart dissipates afterward in the face of the wave of safety and love offered by Klaus. Any ideas of running away disappear down the drain until another day.


End file.
